villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Steamborg
Steamborg is a minor antagonist in OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes, appearing as the main antagonist of the episodes "Glory Days" and "Let's Take A Moment". He is an evil robot that is obsessed with destroying the superhero team P.O.I.N.T. and anybody associated with it. He is voiced by David Herman. History Glory Days After Fox Tail, Laserblast and Doctor Greyman leave on a secret mission, Steamborg attacks P.O.I.N.T. headquarters by reaching through the roof and grabbing the Junior P.O.I.N.T. members; Silver Spark (Carol), El Bow (Mr. Gar) and Rippy Roo. As Steamborg approaches them, Carol takes out P.O.I.N.T.'s case files and states that the robot's design is similar to that of the ones built by the villain Doctor Weakpoint. While Carol holds the robot back, Mr. Gar, taking note of what she said, goes after the pink core in the center of Steamborg's body, although it slaps him away before he can hit it. Realizing that going directly for the robot's weak point isn't going to work, Carol topples the robot, making it's body fall apart, and Gar goes after the pink orb, although Steamborg reforms it's body and slaps him away again. Steamborg attempts to blast the Junior P.O.I.N.T. members with a laser, although they manage to avoid it. Forming a plan, Rippy distracts Steamborg, allowing Gar and Carol to break apart his body. Rippy then traps the pieces of Steamborg's body inside of his pouch, leaving all but the core behind. Carol questions if there is a point in destroying the core if the rest of the robot's body is trapped, however, Steamborg's arm reaches out of Rippy's pouch and tries to grab Carol and Gar, resulting in them smashing the orb to pieces, destroying Steamborg. Immediately afterwords, Fox Tail, Laserblast and Doctor Greyman then return from their mission and observe the remnants of Steamborg. Seeing how well the Junior members handled Steamborg, Fox Tail, Laserblast and Doctor Greyman deem them capable enough to be considered full time members. Carol would later take Steamborg's eye as a trophy after she left P.O.I.N.T. Let's Take A Moment Years after his original defeat, Steamborg somehow reformed his body and gained greater sentience and awareness, also replacing his pink eye with a giant googly-eye. Steamborg, seeking vengeance against P.O.I.N.T., storms Lakewood Plaza and attacks Mr. Gar and Carol, who he recognizes as El-Bow and Silver Spark respectively. As Steamborg throws a punch at Gar, the latter has a flashback regarding the events that lead to the rift in his and Carol's friendship and why they both left P.O.I.N.T.. After Carol saves Gar and the two reconcile, they both attack Steamborg using Gar's elbow attack, rupturing his core and destroying him for good. Appearance Steamborg's body is composed of multiple brown-grayish rocks, which form both limbs and what resembles a head. In the center of his body is a giant pink core, which controls his rock body and allows the rocks composing it to float without needing to connect to anything. His "head" also has a single large pink eye. Powers and Abilities *'Immense Strength': Being a gigantic golem-esque robot, Steamborg is naturally incredibly strong, having the power to easily smash through P.O.I.N.T.'s headquarters. His strength can be assumed to be roughly equal to that of Carol/Silver Spark, given that she was able to hold him back briefly. *'Instantaneous Reformation': If he is knocked apart, Steamborg can reform his entire body extremely quickly. He can also reform himself into different shapes and sizes depending on the situation. *'Laser Blasting': Steamborg's eye can blast large beams of destructive energy at his foes, however, he loses this ability without his pink eye, as shown during his return. *'High Combat Proficiency': Steamborg is a highly capable fighter, being able to fight with Silver Spark, El Bow and Rippy Roo all at the same time. It can also be assumed that he is capable of fighting with Fox Tail, Laserblast and Doctor Greyman at the same time as well, given that they had fought with him before. Trivia *Ironically, Dave Herman is also the voice actor of Mr. Gar/El Bow. *So far, Steamborg is the only evil robot in the series to not be affiliated with either Lord Boxman or his company Boxmore. **Strangely, Steamborg shares the trait of only being able to say one phrase over and over again with another robot in the series Jethro. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Obsessed Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Supervillains Category:One-Man Army Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Flashback Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Brutes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Golems Category:Giant Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Deceased Category:Barbarian Category:Genderless Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Weaklings Category:OK K.O. Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains